


BA’s Birthday

by Bella119



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella119/pseuds/Bella119
Summary: PWP in answer to a challenge to give BA a sex scene which wasn’t slash and keeping him in character.As I had to create a tag to say it was him and a woman it suggests it’s a pairing not used very often.Set in Vietnam and BA would be 19/20 years old.Please offer your opinion and feedback and thanks for reading.





	BA’s Birthday

BA could feel the hidden strength behind those long bony fingers holding his arm. He flexed his bicep, forcing Murdock’s hand to shift as his grip stretched under the muscle.

“Man, let me go,” BA growled, scowling at the annoying pilot. He silently started counting. One...I must not…two...hit...three...an officer...four. He was angry he’d allowed them to bring him to one of the nicer hotels in the city on the pretence of a decent night’s sleep. How had he missed their real plan?

Murdock was not making his escape easy. Short of knocking him out, BA could see no escape from the limpet like grip.

“C’mon, big guy, you might even enjoy it.” Murdock moved in front of BA, putting both hands on his shoulders. “Faceman fixed this up for your birthday. You don’t wanna hurt Faceman’s feelings, do ya?”

BA met Murdock’s pleading puppy dog look with another deep growl. He abruptly turned away, almost knocking Murdock over.

His escape route was blocked.

Hands on hips, with a smug know-it-all smile, Face calmly filled the narrow corridor. “Madame Claude has given you the whole night with her best girl.”

BA wanted to wipe that smirk off Face’s face. Instead he muttered between clenched teeth. “Five.”

“It would be an insult to refuse such a kind offer. Not only will you offend Madame Claude but also her girl- um- er.” Face gaped as if searching for the poor girl’s name. The girl bought and paid for by his teammates. Probably not even legal and not someone BA had any intention of spending the night with.

Clenching and releasing his fists was doing nothing to quell the mounting fury BA felt churning in his gut.

“Lien,” Murdock helpfully finished for Face. “Lien could lose her job if you turn her down.”

That got BA’s attention. He spun from Face back to Murdock, who had his hand poised expectantly on the handle of the door behind him.

“Lien. That’s it,” Face picked up smoothly. “Lien is funding her family. Her brother was killed last year and her father is MIA. You’ll be helping her out so her kid sister and mom can eat.”

BA could picture a family barely surviving, having to rely on any money the oldest daughter sent home from whoring herself out. This bloody war was destroying the country, not saving it. Driving the innocent into selling their bodies, be it for sex or to be slaughtered in a futile attempt to protect a semblance of freedom.

He relaxed his fists and let his fingers hang loosely by his side. Without looking at either of the officers, BA noticed them both take a deep breath. He smirked  because they didn’t know if he’d explode or be swayed into accepting his ‘birthday present’.

Face was still rambling on about how BA must bed the unseen hooker for the good of her family and country. BA was used to tuning out Face’s manipulative words, he’d seen him in action too often to buy the con. But Face had planted a seed of doubt. If he rejected Lien would she lose her job- her income? BA knew she’d be easy to replace as girls flooded the cities every day, more fearful of the Viet Cong than the dangers of working in the sex trade and catering to American soldiers.

“It’s just one night.” Murdock’s voice had a distinctive pleading whine now.

BA looked between Face and Murdock with a small smile. He had a plan.

Murdock flung the door open, looking like he might squeal with excitement.

BA’s smile dropped as he scowled at the over enthusiastic pilot. He’d spend the night with Lien, making sure she got paid. But that didn’t mean he had to violate her in any way. He took a deep breath and marched past Murdock.

Once over the threshold he caught the edge of the door and slammed it shut, throwing Murdock back at the same time. In an instant BA turned the key and slid the bolt closed. He rested his forehead against the door, not daring to turn and look at the occupant he knew was there but was remaining ominously silent.

He could feel her eyes on his back. Beads of sweat ran down his spine. Every instinct and years of training told him to turn towards the woman. You never kept your back on an enemy. BA mentally chastised himself- she wasn’t an enemy she was probably just a kid. A kid he could protect, even if only for one night.

Keeping his eyes on the floor, in case the girl was already naked, BA slowly turned. He quickly scoped out the room. A large red and green rug covered the floor by the bed. The soft glow from a light allowed him to pick out the dark wooden dresser with glasses and what he guessed was whiskey set on top. Purposely keeping his eyes off the bed he continued his recon. Apart from the bed and dresser the room was empty, blinds concealing the one window.

“You hot? I put air on?” a soft voice asked from the direction of the bed.

BA felt his cheeks burn. He kept his head bowed, as sweat dripped off his nose.

Two tiny feet landed lightly on the rug beside the bed. They edged towards him, stopping by the dresser. Finally BA dragged his gaze up to look at the back of the petite woman. She was struggling to reach over the dresser.

“Hang on, little sister, let me.” BA took a single stride to join her. He reached past her, quickly assessed the air conditioning unit and turned it on.

As he turned back he found himself staring into deep brown eyes, crinkled at the corner by a radiant smile.

“You very clever.”

BA found he couldn’t look away from those mesmerising eyes. His breath caught as delicate warm hands lightly stroked his upper arms.

“And strong.”

Suddenly remembering he needed to breathe, BA dragged in a lungful of air. The soothing hands slid down his arms as he remained hypnotised by the depth of emotions he saw in the woman’s beautiful eyes.

Her fingers wound with his own. Instinctively BA closed his hands around hers. He let her lift one up between them.

“You have clever hands. You fix things, no?” The woman looked at their entwined hands.

BA followed her gaze, and just stared at her tiny hand encased in his, wondering how well Murdock and Face had briefed her about him. Remembering his plan, he pulled away from her grip.

“Yes- Er- no. Er- Yes.” He took a shaky breath to calm himself, grateful for the gradually cooling air even if the unit was buzzing loudly beside them. “Yes, I fix things.”

“You come lie with me.” Lien moved closer to the bed and gently smiled over her shoulder. “I fix you.”

He finally allowed himself to really look at the woman smiling at him. Her long dark hair hung loose with a small lotus flower resting behind her ear. She was wearing a vibrant blue silk dress, in that simple shift style he’d seen on girls back home. It was short, very short. His gaze traveled down her shapely legs, to a delicate silver chain around her ankle and small bare feet. Unconsciously he licked his lips as he slowly raised his eyes to meet her warm smile again.

She stood facing him and caught the bottom of her dress.

It took him a second to realise she was lifting the dress. He threw his hand over his eyes. “Stop!” It came out harsher than he intended. He peered between his fingers to see Lien frozen, her dress barely covering her crotch.

“Not yet. Too soon?”

He sighed with relief as she released the hem and it fell back down.

“I not pretty enough?” Lien’s face crumpled as if she was about to cry.

“No. No. You’re very pretty.” BA didn’t need to lie. His mouth felt painfully dry as he looked at the perfectly formed, beautiful woman in front of him. He needed another plan. “Um, can you get me some water?”

Lien quickly smiled again and gracefully moved closer, making BA take a step back. He took a shuddering breath as she leaned past him to pour a glass of water from a bottle next to the whiskey. She presented it to him with a slight bow of her head.

Electric shocks ran through his hand as her fingers brushed against his. He snatched the glass away, making Lien flinch. Her fear tugged deep in his gut.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, little one.” He could still see the hesitation in her eyes. “You go sit on the bed. I gotta fix this. Shouldn’t be that noisy.” He waved his free hand towards the air con unit, relieved when Lien followed his request and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her ankles and stretching her legs in front of her.

He gulped at the water, trying to quench his parched mouth. He quickly set the tray with the glasses and bottles on the rug, and slid the dresser away from the wall.

“Oh, you are strong,” Lien said quietly behind him.

“I like to workout,” BA replied, not looking at her as he pulled his Leatherman out of his fatigues and smoothly took the casing off the unit.

With his focus completely on the mechanics it was a while before BA noticed Lien gently humming a tune.

“That’s pretty, what is it?” he asked before blowing a cloud of dust off the decrepit air con unit. It made him sneeze.

“God blesses you,” Lien giggled. “Am I pretty enough for you?”

He couldn’t help smirking over his shoulder. “The song. It’s very pretty.”

Lien beamed back. “It’s a lullaby Father sang me. He soldier like you. Brave and strong.” The dreamy look in her eyes made BA’s heart break. He turned back to his ministrations on the internal workings of the air con unit.

He took his time, never looking at the bed, where he could hear the regular soft breathing of the woman he’d been forced to spend the night with. He hoped she’d fallen asleep. He’d explain to her in the morning, he would say she‘d done her job, she could get paid and both would leave with their dignity intact. It was a great plan.

BA sensed more than heard the hesitant footsteps moving closer as he screwed the cover back on the now quietly running air conditioning unit. As he crouched to clear the debris from the floor, he felt soft hands rest lightly on his shoulders. Lien massaged and soothed his tight muscles. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the knots releasing under her touch.

Lien never broke contact as she gradually worked down his back, then let her hands travel up again. BA sat back on his heels and relaxed with each soothing knead of her expert fingers.

He cracked open an eye when she slid her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. He raised a hand to cover hers, stopping her moving lower, as she undid the top button of his shirt.

Lien frowned. “You need massage. You work hard. I need this off.” She pulled against his hand.

She was right. A massage on his back would be good. He met her mesmerising eyes and released her hand, letting his own fall to his side.

She quickly undid the buttons and slid his shirt over his shoulders so it fell over his feet. He remained on his knees in front of her.

In a dream like state, BA let Lien draw him to his feet and lead him to the bed. She moved the pillows, then indicated he should lie down. Feeling both very tired and relaxed he lay on his front and turned his head to the side, closing his eyes.

A soft sigh escaped him as Lien ran her small hands up and down his back. She leaned over him, gradually increasing the pressure with each measured stroke. He drifted in a soothing bliss as she worked down his arms, even massaging each finger in turn. She was so close, her long hair lightly grazed his skin with each deliberate movement she made.

“You like this?” Her breath tickled the back of his neck.

“Mmm,” was all he could muster.

A tug on his waistband snapped him out of the dream.

“I do legs now.” Though still soft, Lien’s tone had a distinct order to it.

Clumsily, BA reached between himself and the bed to free his belt. With some giggling and pulling, Lien slid his pants down. More laughter when she realised his boots stopped their complete removal. He heard her drop to her knees, as she unlaced each boot, pulling his boots and socks off, quickly followed by his pants. Still in a dreamlike state, he barely noticed her start to turn him over on his back. A small tickle in the back of his mind suddenly exploded like a shot as his senses began returning. 

“Stop!” BA yelled, grabbing the blanket to cover himself.

“Wh-wh-what?” Lien’s face paled with fear.

BA sat up, putting his hands up in surrender, the blanket pooling over his lap. “No. No. I’m not gonna hurt you. Just we don’t need to do this. You don’t need to do this.”

“It’s just massage, brave soldier,” Lien said with a nervous smile.

BA’s eyes snapped shut involuntarily as Lien pressed her thumbs into the arch of his foot.

“You kind man. Let me be kind.”

Her touch was like magic on his calloused soles. Hours of traipsing through the jungle with soaked, neglected feet had taken their toll. Stress and sadness at the futility of the war seemed to dim a little as she caressed every inch of his foot.

He rested back on his elbows, while watching her intently taking his pain away. When she moved to his other foot he finally relaxed back onto the pillows, closing his eyes again. But he couldn’t fully relax. She kept returning to a point on the outside of his big toe. With each firm press of her fingers he felt a soft ribbon of touch flowing upwards. He shifted his hips, trying to stop the warmth he felt gathering in his groin.

He gasped as her soft hands ran around his ankle. Feeling her warm breath against him, he peered down his body. She calmly met his eyes through long eyelashes. Her lips lightly kissed his ankle.

“Hmm,” BA exhaled. “Please don’t do this,” he whispered.

“I massage. I must massage or I lose job.”

Before BA could protest she grazed her teeth over his ankle, making his head fall back. When had he last felt this good? Had he ever felt this good? He breathed deeper as she unleashed her magic on his other ankle. What was the harm? She was fully clothed and he still had his skivvies on. Just a massage,  a birthday massage, right? He sure deserved that after the last six months.

Very aware of the warmth in his groin BA tugged a corner of the blanket over his growing arousal. Slowly Lien massaged his calf then thigh. He didn’t have the energy or will to check if the blanket was hiding his erection.

Lien slid her hands down his other leg, before slowly creeping back up. Her fingers, lips and hair igniting a fire deep in BA’s soul. He wasn’t sure if he was grateful or frustrated when Lien avoided the blanket and began stroking and kissing his firm abdominal muscles. They twitched with joy at the sensation, making Lien giggle.

“You strong beautiful man,” she said peering through her eye lashes as she straddled his legs.

“No you’re beautiful,” he sighed in reply, meaning it. His eyes fluttered shut as her kisses graced his stomach.

She elicited another gasp as her tongue found his nipple. Licking and sucking, her teeth lightly closed around it.  In response he couldn’t help jerking his hips upwards.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, dragging his focus away from his burning groin and balling his fist to try and get control of his body. But it felt so good to relax- really relax.

“No sorry. Your body likes my body. I like you. Big strong man so gentle.” Her mouth moved to his other nipple, stifling the reply he was forming.

He closed his eyes again, letting the sensations wash over him.

It took all his control not to thrust upwards again when she set sweet kisses along his neck then ran her tongue around his ear. His control slipped as she sucked a bundle of nerves behind his ear.  His hips had a mind of their own, rocking towards her body crouched over him.

“I kiss you now.” Lien confirmed this by resting her lips against his.

Her tongue probed and he let his mouth open, giving her access. Whatever skills this girl knew about massage seemed to magnify in her ability with her tongue.  Consumed by the explosion of sensations in his mouth, BA hadn’t notice Lien rest her body against his. She ground her thigh against his covered erection. No shame. No hesitation. Her mouth continued its thorough exploration of his.

Logic was a distant memory. BA wanted this beautiful creature, he wanted to hang on to this feeling of utter bliss. There was no war. They were the only two people on earth and they wanted each other. Even if only for a moment, he wanted Lien to save him.

BA lightly wound his fingers through her hair and pulled her away slightly. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do this. I’ll say we have... y’know…”

“We fuck now, no?” Lien said with a gentle smile.

“No we don’t need to…”

“Fuck,” she offered when he trailed off again.

He gulped and nodded. She was still rolling her thigh against his throbbing erection.

“I’ll say we did, so you get paid,” he managed through gritted teeth as she changed direction to slide up and down the blanket, massaging his erection.

“You nicest American I meet. Please let me have fuck with one nice American.” Lien pouted at him.

He couldn’t help soothing his rough hand against her cheek. She turned to nuzzle against his palm.

“Are they not nice to you? Y'know, the other men?” he asked with a frown.

“You most gentle American I meet.” Her hand slipped between her legs. She smiled and brought it up towards his face. “See you make me...how you say it...wet?” She touched her fingers against his lips.

The smell was intoxicating. He caught her wrist and drew her fingers into his mouth, sucking noisily. He felt more movement, then her other hand hovered over his mouth. He quickly released her fingers and lapped at the feminine juices on her other hand. He was panting now, trying to suck and breathe at the same time, while her thigh threatened to make him explode below the blanket.

“I go slow. Brave soldier, you enjoy.”

He sighed as she trailed kisses over his chin and down his chest. A molecule of his control returned as her thigh moved away from his groin. She flicked the blanket to one side and small fingers stretched and pulled at his skivvies, freeing his pulsating cock.

“Even here is strong,” Lien giggled before lightly kissing the tip.

BA felt the wave of heat roll through his gut. He was about to explode. He’d make the others pay, starting by removing each of Faceman’s perfect, annoying teeth, then he’d knock some sense into that crazy fool. How could they think this is what he wanted for his birthday? All he wanted was some of his mama’s cookies and a letter from her. Thoughts of the team and his mama cooled the fire in his belly.

Lien worshipped his cock, from the base to the head and back down, she sucked his balls into her mouth, rolling them gently over her tongue. The sensation was erotic enough to keep BA on the brink, pleasure coursing through him with each movement but never enough to tip him over the edge.

He grunted as she slipped her velvety lips over his head. When she didn’t move BA tilted his chin to look down at her. She raised an eyebrow while not shifting her gaze from his eyes. When she seemed satisfied she had his full focus she started to slowly and tortuously bob up and down, her tongue pressing and wrapping around him. Both her hands covered the rest of him, rubbing his shaft with a firm twisting motion.

Nothing could feel this good.

Resigned to where they’d gotten, BA didn’t want to finish in her mouth. He wanted to feel her sheathed around him. If she was to save him, he needed to be buried in her. He wound a trembling hand into her hair and tugged gently to get her attention.

With a loud plop she released his cock and sat back on her heels and smiled.

“You see me naked now?”

He managed to nod. Catching his breath, he watched as she rolled her shift dress up and over her head, exposing her tight smooth stomach and freeing her small pert breasts. How long since he’d seen a woman? Really seen a woman? Primal instinct drew his hand up to flick her rock hard nipples, making Lien gasp. He gave one a tug and she obliged, moving closer and leaning forward so he could suck her tip in his wanting mouth.

Lying against him, Lien’s body felt so small and fragile. She twisted and rocked a few times. She must have removed her panties, as he could feel her wet heat against his abdominals. He wanted her like he’d wanted no one ever before.

“Big, strong soldier ready for me,” Lien said with a grin, resting her hands on his chest and pushing herself up.

Completely mesmerised, BA could feel his cheeks aching from his own widening grin. He managed another small nod. His eyes snapping shut as Lien crouched, then slowly lowered herself.

It was an indescribable sensation as she impaled herself on his pulsating cock. He ground his teeth in an effort not to grab her hips and thrust wildly into her. A chuckle reverberated deep within his chest. His commando training in managing extreme emotional and physical onslaughts was meant to keep him and his team alive, not try and hold back on cumming like an over excited kid. The simple act of laughing calmed his aching balls. He wanted to savour every last moment of this.

The insanity of his life over the last few years faded to black. All that mattered was the beautiful woman who wanted him in the same basic way he wanted her. Together they would find the freedom the world around them craved. Tonight they were both free.

Lien set a regular rhythm, all BA needed to do was watch as she raised and lowered herself again and again. Beads of sweat glistened on her flawless skin and she glowed like an angel above him. It was truly enthralling.

She began to look tired, her face straining with the effort. BA shifted his thighs, pushing Lien forward so she fell onto his chest. He grabbed her butt and with a shudder, pounded into her tight pulsating heat.

Her nails scraped hard against his shoulders and she moaned.

“I’m cumming!” BA roared, his hips wildly rocking, losing his pattern.

He was vaguely aware of Lien’s moans and gasps over his constant growl of release.

Exhausted, his hips slowed then stopped and his hands fell limply to the side. The drench of utopia, even if only for a moment, wiped all the energy from him. Lien lay on him, still breathing heavily, his softening cock buried inside her.

“We sleep now?” she mumbled.

BA found the strength to raise a hand and stroke her back. “Yes, little one, we sleep now. I’ll keep you safe.”

As he drifted off he wasn’t sure if he imagined a whisper from Lien saying he was the nicest American she’d fucked.

* * *

Feeling calmer than he had since arriving in country, BA surfaced to consciousness. He could smell the intoxicating scent of sex in the air. He sat up abruptly and quickly realised he was alone. The wonderful angel that had been Lien was only a figment of his imagination.

He got to his feet and headed to the dresser, where his clothes were neatly folded. Quickly getting dressed he caught his boots and sat on the edge of the bed. About to slide his right foot in he stopped. With a delicacy belyinghis size, he removed a small lotus flower. Lien was not a dream, she was a precious memory he’d hold on to for a long time. He grinned at the idea of her image comforting him when the team went on their next recon mission. Closing his eyes he could picture her, taste her, smell her-

“How’d it go, Master Baracus Love God?” Murdock announced, bursting through the door.

BA was on his feet, hands round Murdock’s scrawny neck before the pilot had stopped moving. “Don’t go breaking in to bedrooms. I coulda killed you, you fool.”

Murdock choked and grasped at the thick meaty fingers around his throat. With his other hand he tapped something against the side of BA’s arm. “Got this for ya,” he spluttered.

Grudgingly, BA released Murdock and took the small brown paper parcel. He smiled recognizing his mama’s handwriting. Efficiently and carefully he got the parcel open. The smell inside wafted out enticingly.

His mama’s cookies.

He looked at Murdock with surprise. No one could get fresh cookies in to country.

Murdock gave him a lopsided grin and raised his eyebrows.

“Faceman?” BA asked, handing one of the cookies to Murdock.

“Yep,” Murdock confirmed taking a large bite. “I knew this’d be what you wanted for your birthday.”

BA dropped his gaze shyly. “Thanks, Buddy.” 

He reflected on his night with Lien and the surprise arrival of mama’s cookies and smiled. It had been a great birthday after all. 


End file.
